The Fluorescence Microscopy Core will provide essential services and technical expertise to each of the projects in the Program. Importantly, the core will also provide training to students, postdoctoral fellows and Pis in state-of-the-art techniques in imaging. Many of the ongoing and proposed studies are integrally related to the technology available through this core. Confocal fluorescence microscopy is a valuable resource to this program and the expertise of the core Co-Leaders Drs. Ann Cowan and Kamal Khanna in this area is extensive. The recent acquisition of a dual laser two-photon Prairie microscopy system adds an exciting new dimension to the Program. This equipment will allow us to observe imunological events in real time either using tissue explants or intravital microscopy in living animals. Services provided by the core will also include access to expertise in experimental design, image analysis and data interpretation for static and intravital fluorescence microscopy. The technology and expertise available through this important core will provide an additional common link between the projects to continue to promote the overall goals of the Program. RELEVANCE (See instructions):